Benefactor: Isle Esme Revisited
by yep still me but gone
Summary: "That was delirious. Thank you, guys." Emmett found his trousers and tucked himself in. "Is anyone going to address the huge pink elephant in the room now?" Sequel to Benefactor. M/M/M/M Mature audience only
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! That's right, more chapters for Benefactor! Most likely, this one will be four chapters long.**

This is a sequel to Benefactor, and I think this story will do no good as a stand-alone.

Special thanks to LOU and SALLY!

 **Chapter 1**

"Get some milk, too!" Jasper yelled, almost certain he was too late. He doubted Emmett could hear him through the closed door. The rattle of his husband's keychain came from several steps away down the stone path, and he knew straight away the milk was a lost cause.

He took the few steps to the window and aligned his hips with the windowsill, watching distractedly at that beautiful man's short walk down the path to his SUV. The years had done only good to the sight of his behind. The jeans still clung tightly; the worn leather jacket fitted the broad shoulders perfectly. The few specks of silver in his hair added some gloss, some aristocracy even, and his pace was somewhat … _proud_ now. He walked like he knew he looked well. Like he knew he lived well. Like he knew he was well loved.

And loved Emmett was. Jasper yearned for his presence more and more with the passing years. They'd fit together like the proverbial hand and glove, and what was even better, they switched the role of the glove regularly, pun intended. Their sex life was amazing, with the play and all.

Jasper sighed and turned his back on the window. Now that he thought about it, nearly twenty-three years had passed since they'd met each other, and what a meeting it was. Out of jail, straight to another imprisonment in their kinky doctor's house. Dr. Cullen had first deprived them of their free will, then granted it back to them, and finally, made it possible for them to live normal lives, bless him. Fake identities were a smallest inconvenience, compared to the opportunity to be normal, mundane, just average citizens with jobs, social security, and a marital status.

He chuckled at the thought about his _marital status_. An anniversary was on its way in a month, a twenty-year one, and he wanted to make it special for Emmett. To buy a meaningful present, take him to a restaurant, or a club, or something. To be romantic, tender, maybe bring him to bed late at night and do something new, totally different from their usual play. Maybe he'd let his husband use a new toy on him after they'd thoroughly made out. Yeah, sounded about right. A new toy and a night of lovemaking.

Jasper was well aware of the fact that he had started sporting a bit of a boner, and that was inappropriate at this time of day. Not that there were limitations to the timing of their sex life; not at all. Only today, they were throwing a dinner party and preparations were in order. That's why Emmett had gone shopping, and Jasper had the unenviable task of cleaning the house. Dusting and vacuuming mainly, but before that, putting away odd socks, torn packs of lube, and whatnot—hidden beneath chairs, under the sofa cushions ... What the hell was that dildo doing just behind the TV stand? Ah, yes, he remembered, two days ago, he threw it there himself after using it properly to work Emmett up.

Cleaning took him an hour or so, and, right on time, Emmett came back. Jasper hurried to open the door for him and congratulated himself for his thoughtfulness as Emmett's arms were full of bags with groceries and assorted beverages.

"What did you forget?" Jasper's voice was soft, with a hint of mockery, because, yes, Emmett always forgot something from the list.

"Nothing. I'm positive," Emmett replied and pecked a sweet kiss on his husband's lips. "I made ticks on my phone, look." At which he reached in his pocket and took the device out.

Jasper examined the flashing white screen containing the list, which was waved in front of his face.

"Emmett," he said, shaking his head.

"What, my love?" Emmett wriggled his eyebrows, twice. "Am I right, or am I right?"

"Where's the tick here?" Jasper was pointing to the middle section of the list, at an empty checkbox for the line which said Candles. "See?"

"Oh, shit." Emmett looked devastated. "Not again."

He threw his phone on the sofa demonstratively and plopped down next to it. Then he started pouting, exaggerating the curl of his mouth with his lower lip sticking out a bit too much.

"There, there." Jasper used the moment to position himself on Emmett's lap. He stroked his husband's silvery curls then sucked the air from his lungs with a long, suffocating kiss. God, he loved his big, pouting, beautifully aging husband. "I love ya, even now that you're old and absent-minded, and we have no candles."

"Love you too, Jasper." Emmett fisted Jasper's ponytail in an outburst of emotion. "As an excuse, this old man is going to fuck your brains out when the party's over. I promise."

Jasper chuckled and got up with a cheesy smile on his lips.

"Good. Yeah, good. Now, let's cook, mister."

"I love your ass, you know," Emmett continued, abandoning the pouting and the sofa and heading to the kitchen corner after Jasper. "And your cock, too. Oh, and your mouth. And fingers. Three fingers."

Jasper giggled. "You're not trying to squeeze in a quick fuck before our guests arrive, are you?"

"Nope." Emmett blinked with those innocent eyes of his, then his eyebrows did that thing again, flying up his forehead twice in a quick succession and making him look devious and adorable all at the same time. "I'm all moral and good behavior for the afternoon."

"Moral, my ass," Jasper murmured and shook his head again.

Cooking was sort of fun. It was even more fun when they got to the cabbage and dill for the salad. "You're a genius," was Emmett's only comment while they grated. "They're gonna love the salad."

Darkness fell, and the doorbell rang for the first time that evening. Emmett hurried to let their guest in. There in the doorway stood Edward, breathtaking as usual, looking like a model in his tailored charcoal suit and pointy shoes. He still owned it like a king, that just-fucked look they remembered well—mussed hair, juicy lips, and luxurious eyelashes included—and although he was in his mid-forties, just like them, he hadn't lost the lankiness of youth and the smile of a boy. He was greeted as a dear friend, hugged and patted on the back, kissed on the cheeks, and shown his place at the table. They sat and stretched legs comfortably.

Then it all got awkward. Emmett gulped and blinked too often, arms crossed in front of his huge torso. Jasper stiffened, tucking his feet back behind the chair legs, his shoulders going farther and farther back until he resembled a peacock. Edward worried his hair with his delicate, nervous fingers. Silence stretched for a good minute, at least. They looked at each other in turns, glimpses never lingering on the same face longer than a moment.

Next thing Jasper knew, Emmett was getting up on his feet, going round the table, grabbing a fistful of their guest's hair, turning his head forcefully upward, and smashing his lips against Edward's.

Jasper's exhale wheezed through his teeth.

"God, we missed you," he said, his voice alarmingly scratchy, and got up in his turn. He wasn't patient enough to wait for Emmett to pull from the kiss. He just tried to join, as good as he could, but all he could do was lick at the side of Edward's mouth. So he raised a hand and tried to remove Emmett's head gently. As a result, the tips of their noses met in one neutral point in the middle of a triangle, foreheads touching, hands and arms a tangled mess behind their backs and at the napes of their necks. No lips were in the position to meet other lips, but it was still exquisitely intimate and heartwarming in a very special way. They stood like that and breathed each other's air until it got uncomfortable for Emmett and Jasper to crouch any longer.

There wasn't a better time for the doorbell to ring again. The three of them untangled and rushed to meet the newcomer. Jasper opened the door this time, then all made a step or two back to make way for Rosalie to push Doctor Cullen's wheelchair inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all who commented and chose to follow the story.

And of course, thank you, Lou and Sally.

 **Chapter 2**

"Good evening, gentlemen," Carlisle started, even before the wheelchair was fully drawn into the house. "It's so wonderful to see you all together. How's married life, Jasper, Emmett?" He examined his hosts, sharp eyes focusing on their expressions. "I can see, you're still happy," he went on, not waiting for an answer. "And how's our dear boy, then?"

That examination took longer. He took in Edward's exquisite looks. Compared to his subject's outfit, the hosts' jeans and sweatshirts looked too casual. But that was how it was. The married couple lived ordinary lives, while Edward had gotten himself upscale and sophisticated. All of them knew he was in a strangely open relationship with someone very rich—richer than Carlisle—someone dominant, important, and very, very secret. Good thing was, the openness of his relationship allowed him this visit, for which he'd traveled several hundred miles, got himself a single hotel room for unlimited time, and was free to do whatever he liked in the strange city.

As far as Carlisle was concerned, he wished Edward all the best. He missed his boy terribly, but life was just that, not listening to what anyone's heart desired, never playing out exactly as planned. Orchestrating other people's lives was in the past; now he just coped with the hand he was dealt.

"I'm fine, sir."

Carlisle was pleased to hear that Edward hadn't abandoned his usual way of addressing him. There was something he wasn't pleased with, though, and that was the bitterness in Edward's tone.

"You're absolutely not allowed to pity me," Carlisle commanded. "All of you. I am not fully incapacitated." He banged a fist against his chair's armrest. "Let's eat."

Jasper shrugged and helped Rosalie steer the wheelchair near the table.

He secretly stroked Emmett's butt and stopped his hand at his lower back. _Shut up_ , he mouthed as Emmett opened and closed his mouth, deciding to let it go for once. They sat, and Jasper handed the salad bowl to Carlisle. Rosalie grabbed it midair instead and started serving herself first, the doctor second.

"Who wants a drink?" Edward asked casually.

"Oh, perfect!" Rosalie suddenly rose to her feet. "Let's just sit, eat, and drink, and pretend there's nothing wrong about this situation."

All heads turned her way.

She just stood there and trembled slightly. Like in slow motion, the bowl slipped out of her hands and fell, breaking into hundreds of shards, cabbages and dill scattered all over the tiled floor.

"No, just pretend Edward didn't ever leave? Like he never broke Doctor Cullen's heart?" She shook her head. "I'm not going to participate in this charade."

"Now, now, Rose," Carlisle interjected. "Calm down. It's not his fault."

But she turned on her heels and left without another word, leaving them open-mouthed and silent for quite a while.

"She's being unreasonably bitter; please excuse her," Carlisle finally spoke. "But I can never get a more devoted housekeeper and companion. She'll be all right. Let's eat. Really. I'm starving."

Emmett cleaned the mess. Jasper served dinner. Edward and Carlisle didn't look at each other while their dishes were filled with roast, corn, and peas. A bit later, the four of them started eating and conversation rotated about silly things, like weather, sports, and politics. Carlisle picked at his salad and turned his head to flash a momentous smirk at Jasper.

It was much later when Emmett burst out. "Shit!" He interrupted Jasper just when his husband was claiming his bets on his favorite Texas football team. "Shut up about the Broncos, babe. Let's handle this somehow."

Jasper was startled at first but it took him only a moment to gain his composure. He stood upright and raised his right hand, thumb and forefinger in mock imitation of a gun, pointing at the ceiling first and with an arch, shooting at the living area.

"There," he stated. "I've got a movie set up for y'all."

The others talked at once, animatedly, trying to guess what they were going to watch. Carlisle steered his chair all by himself. Everybody arranged in front of the screen, Jasper clicked a remote, and the scene unveiled.

It was Edward's bedroom on Isle Esme. The island where they'd spent more than two years of their lives.

 _Carlisle, we hope you don't mind a little play._ It was screen-Emmett talking, and they all knew what it was. The footage of their first Halloween together, long forgotten. _Carlisle, you look delicious._ There they were, the doctor and Emmett in their non-Greek and non-Thracian uniforms, and Jasper and Edward in black suits and crisp white shirts. _He's ready._ A blindfold was removed. _Let's begin, shall we, gents._

The spreader bar. The feather. The butt-plug-horsetail.

Nakedness, nipples, balls, cocks.

Suction.

Sweating.

Emptying.

Delirium.

Jasper clicked the remote again, and the screen went still. There were four erections in the room. They looked at each other in silence and they all _knew_.

"So." Emmett spoke and ended it there. He adjusted the front of his trousers not feeling weird about it at all. Those were the people he loved most on the planet, after all.

"Where did that _buttafuoria*_ come from, back then? I never asked." Carlisle was rubbing sweaty palms together. It wasn't a common occurrence for him to sweat. That spoke volumes to everybody present in the room.

"The guy with the chopper, remember? The one who brought the food and supplies? He was very, very friendly. Even more so after Jasper gave him the best blowjob of his life on the beach while you gave Edward a swimming lesson." Emmett chuckled. "Those were great times."

"Too bad they're long gone now." Carlisle sighed. "Long gone." His look sauntered between the blank screen and Edward. Another sigh followed. "But I have a suggestion for you. Let's never forget Isle Esme."

"Never," Edward affirmed.

"Never," Emmett and Jasper spoke together a second later.

Emmett stood up and neared Carlisle's chair. He leaned forward and took his time with a lingering kiss on the doctor's temple, then spoke softly into his ear.

"Can't we just imagine we're back there again for a while?"

Carlisle nodded and gestured for Edward. Arousal, expectation, and hope made his eyes glint.

"Will you humor me tonight, my boy? Just one more time? Come sit by me."

Edward didn't hesitate. He stood and walked straight to Carlisle, then sat on the floor near the wheelchair. His head dropped on the doctor's knee, face buried in the fine fabric of his trousers.

"Do you forgive me?" he whispered.

"What's to forgive? You heard what I told Rose; it wasn't your fault."

Carlisle's fingers ruffled Edward's messy hair and rested there, tangled with the strands like they belonged there.

"Do you remember the Copper Swirl, Jasper?" Emmett's voice boomed somewhere behind the doctor's back.

"Oh, shit. I thought we were getting to that part after the guests left, love," Jasper pointed out instead of answering directly.

"You're not uncomfortable in front of them, are you, Jas?"

"No, not really. Well. Now that I think about it, you should definitely go fetch the Copper Swirl. And, don't forget some lube."

Emmett made a childish skip and left for the bedroom. Carlisle's fingers clenched and pulled at Edward's strands a bit harder.

"Am I allowed to touch you, sir?" Edward asked, his voice raspy.

"You are, dear boy. Oh, God, you are." Carlisle closed his eyes. The tip of his tongue traced his upper lip. His voice had gone to the lower register; it sounded like a purr with a brass timbre. His shoulders squared, chin lifted higher, as he opened his eyes widely and pierced Edward's core with their focus. "Touch me. Now."

* * *

* _buttafuoria_ (It.) - props or dummies of objects, used for stage performance


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:** This chapter contains graphic description of M/M/M sex and DP. **NSFW**!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Edward pushed Carlisle's legs apart to make space and kneeled before him. He wondered how to get rid of the doctor's three-piece suit in a delicate manner. He explored the possibility of just asking the doctor how he wanted him to do it, but that didn't seem appropriate, so he began unbuttoning the jacket, still unsure and quite hesitant. To his relief, Carlisle cooperated wordlessly. Their hands competed in undoing button after button until Carlisle's fingers got first in line to the belt and unfastened it urgently. He undid the buttons of his trousers himself, too. His erection pressed against black, tight lycra boxer briefs, quite bravely chosen despite his fifty-something age. He'd come prepared, Edward thought. Had he known there would be only the four of them at some point? That they would inevitably strip? Probably he did; he always knew things.

Jasper had come closer and stood to his left. He stroked Edward's hair gently. Carlisle's manicured hand joined, and they both caressed his wavy locks, his smooth, freshly shaven cheeks, his long neck. Jasper's free hand glided under his Adam's apple and undid the first three buttons of his shirt then ghosted lower and reached his right nipple. Gooseflesh burst out, nipples hardened, digits squeezed; the sensation sent sparkles to his brain cells, and he was ready, more than ready.

"Oh, I'm already missing the fun, ain't I?" Emmett joined. He stood behind the wheelchair, leaned down with his chin resting on Carlisle's shoulder, and studied the situation. "Tell me you're about to give him head, Edward."

Edward simply nodded once and got to his business. He pulled the elastic of Carlisle's briefs, pushed the material as low as he could, and unveiled the cock they all adored.

"Ayagh!" Emmett growled incoherently. The sound evolved into a cough, though, the moment Edward lowered his head and Carlisle's crotch disappeared from view. Judging by the trajectory of Edward's now entirely messy mop, he had swallowed the doctor's length fully and just froze down on him while seconds ticked. Carlisle gasped and stopped breathing entirely. Then Edward's head bobbed up and, finally, was high enough to unveil his lips encompassing the tip of a swollen, shiny head. He grinned and the others saw how the tip of his tongue circled and circled. Carlisle's breaths were quick, shallow, and loud.

"Em," Jasper spoke quietly. "Edward's doing just fine, come with me."

"He's got one hell of a throat, I'm telling you," Emmett said, taking the outstretched hand and following Jasper to their favorite sofa. Jasper chuckled.

"We know it first hand, don't we? Now, did you bring the Swirl?"

Emmett waved the bronze-colored toy in the air.

"Lube?"

Emmett waved his other hand with a bunch of packs.

"Condoms?"

Emmett's eyes went saucers.

"Since when do we use condoms, babe?" he asked, bewildered.

"No, but …" Jasper's gaze had flown to Edward's back. "He's been doing it with … well, other people."

"You think we will … with him? Again?"

Jasper nodded. "Hell, yeah. If you don't mind, that is."

Emmett considered if he should venture for the bedroom once more now or leave it for later, but his situation got rectified quickly. Edward's hand had rummaged through his own pockets and a miscellaneous selection of condoms was carelessly dropped behind his back. He'd never stopped the ups and downs of his ministrations.

"We can hear you, you should know," Carlisle spoke. "I won't object to watching my favorite threesome, if you're asking at all. Oh, and I've got condoms too."

Another collection of condoms was spilled on the floor next to the wheelchair.

Jasper chuckled. Emmett grinned like the innocent boy he impersonated so well. He waved the Copper Swirl in the air once again. "Who's going to be the winner then?" he asked, still grinning.

"Ah, I suppose it'd be me this time," Jasper answered. "Let's leave those two to themselves for a while."

They undressed and took positions on the sofa. Emmett enjoyed each moment of sweet, torturous anticipation. He busied himself preparing the very familiar hole for the shiny toy, slickening his fingers and breaching the muscle with one, then two of them.

"Ready for more?" he asked and caressed Jasper's back tenderly.

"Yes, hell yes," his husband answered with a content sigh. Some more lube, then three fingers disappeared into Jasper's body. Just a light clench, a few moments of stillness for the tissues to adjust, and Jasper's body welcomed the intervention with warmth and a series of eager contractions. Emmett caressed his back once again.

"Babe, you're magnificent. Care to take a look, gents?" he tried to draw the others' attention. He was really proud of how responsive his husband was, how wonderfully his body took those fingers, how he panted and pushed back for more. Indeed, Edward and Carlisle both looked.

A thought flashed in Emmett's mind and now he was proud of himself, too, for his consideration.

"Doc, will you do us the pleasure and use the Copper Swirl on Jasper here?"

Carlisle had been nearing bliss with what Edward was doing to him. The interruption slowed things a little, and that was for the best, he thought. He didn't want to be the first to ejaculate in the room. He agreed to Emmett's proposition gladly, on the condition Edward lost his clothing before that. His good boy agreed and stripped readily. Then he steered the chair near the sofa where Carlisle took the toy from Emmett and waited for its future place to be vacated.

Jasper's ass was a piece of art. The pink flesh of his buttocks still looked young, alluring, and so alive with his uncontrolled, nearly frantic pushes against Emmett's digits. His rosy hole was stretched beautifully, moving and molding around the intrusion relentlessly. Carlisle felt his mouth fill with saliva.

"There, now," Emmett announced and withdrew his fingers, which left them all somewhat disappointed. Jasper's body whimpered. Emmett added some lube.

Carlisle approached carefully with the toy, pressed its tip to the rose opening, and stilled. He knew he had to screw but had never tried such a thing on himself and was unaware of the pressure he should apply. Emmett observed his lingering hand for a while, then just covered it with his own huge palm.

"OK, let's do it together then. We're making half a turn to the right then release. Don't worry, it's mild."

They did it together, two palms making the swift movement as one. The first two inches of the toy were in.

"It's good," Jasper breathed. "Go on."

So they went on, screwing the toy farther. It reached its widest part, much wider than those three digits, and after that, went all in. Jasper wriggled his ass happily.

"Does it look nice?" he asked. "It feels sooo good."

The others tried to answer, but none of them managed to produce a full word.

"I gather you like it," Jasper continued. "Now, somebody, do something."

Carlisle suddenly came alive. He fisted the base of the toy with a strong hand and started moving it to the sides and in and out, slowly at first, then more vigorously in a couple minutes. The others watched, mesmerized, as Jasper's body took it, and took more, and more.

"Oh, God, oh, God," Jasper repeated. "Fuck. It's majestic. Fuck." His hand had gone and taken hold of his shaft and moved, too. He was jerking himself off in all honesty. So were the others, having started at different moments, and it was only now they payed attention to the fact.

"I'm going to—" Jasper started. "Oh, no."

Carlisle had removed the toy. He shrugged at the others and stroked Jasper's ass.

"Sorry. We don't want this to end so quickly, I can tell," Carlisle said.

They all agreed actually, and confirmed.

"So, are you two ready to fuck this welcoming hole?" Carlisle looked at Emmett, then Edward, and then Jasper's ass.

"Oh, yes!" Jasper hissed.

Soon, after small arrangements of places, Edward was laid on his back, dressed with a condom and lubrication. Jasper positioned himself on top and started riding him, and Emmett joined from behind. Two wonderfully erect cocks were taking the place of the Copper Swirl now.

Carlisle watched them move and regretted not bringing a camera, not being able to put all this beauty to tape and take it with him, to his lonely home, for him to own it forever. He was taking care of his own erection, moving his palm along his shaft leisurely. He was glad no one looked at him. They shouldn't be allowed to see the wetness in his eyes.

He didn't count the minutes until, finally, they had all come undone, at different times, himself being the last. Emmett stretched his back and stood, looking for his clothing.

"That was delirious. Thank you, guys." He found his trousers and tucked himself in. "Is anyone going to address the huge pink elephant in the room now?"

* * *

 **A/N** There we go, only one chapter left. I love hearing your thoughts, don't forget. See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the last chapter! Thank you all for sticking with the story, for the follows and comments!**

 **Special thanks to Lou and Sally who helped so, so much!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Isle Esme had its local population. It took Edward two years to find it out.

Somehow, Carlisle had restricted the local folks from approaching the estate and had dissuaded the boys from going on long walks. "Out there, there are only vast jungles," he'd said. "Nothing of interest apart from dangerous species of animals. You wouldn't want to be bitten by … well, any of them." So they didn't venture too far away from the house. They enjoyed the warm waters of the ocean, the sparkling sand, the sun, the breeze. They had the garden where they planted vegetables and herbs. They had the gym where even Edward liked to spend hours. They had TV, games, booze. At night, the house was their safe haven, so not like jail, so not like their _second_ prison. They knew they were being occasionally filmed again, but that was okay. "For recreational purposes," Carlisle had explained. "When we grow old, we're going to watch and try to masturbate with trembling hands, remembering our glorious youth. Or, more precisely, your youth and my golden middle age." They'd laughed.

One day, Edward got lost. He'd gone a bit too far down the beach, looking for a little private space—to pee. Then he spotted movement under the palm trees and curiosity got the better of him. He followed a path which started from the sands and snaked from beneath the sparse first lines of trees into the thicker forest. He heard steps, he spotted the branches and leaves still shaking after being disturbed by someone or something at least five feet tall. Should be a man, at this height, he thought. And it _was_ a man; he saw him at last, a breathtakingly handsome local with long hair, bronze skin, and a warrior posture, standing not three feet away, finally frozen in his spot. Naked, apart from a pair of rugged shorts around his groin and butt.

"Hi there." Edward attempted to start a conversation.

The bronze-skinned man shrugged, pursed his lips, and ran away. Edward didn't find it in him to follow. He returned to the beach where Carlisle was sunbathing.

"We're not alone on the island," he said, a trace of acid in his tone. "And, of course, you knew, sir. And ... we've been so stupid, going around naked and doing whatnot for two fucking years now. How many people have been watching us? Sir?"

Carlisle removed his sunglasses and kept quiet for long seconds, staring into the ocean where two wet, tanned, sculpted backs splayed the waters and reflected the sun so beautifully. The two figures dove, and shiny, muscled naked buttocks flashed momentously on display, then disappeared under the tiny waves. Edward pointed at Emmett and Jasper, who had just reappeared from the dive, and closed his eyes; he didn't want to see if Jasper was going to approach Emmett as usual, dive again and suck him underwater for as long as he could hold his breath, and resurface, kiss, bite, and stick a finger into his giggling lover's ass. "Are we a fucking _show_ again, sir?"

"You never asked," Carlisle spoke at last.

That night, they had a huge fight for the first time after Edward had told the others about his revelation. It had been hours of seeing the boys sulk, and Carlisle knew their good times on the island were over. They'd finally got, as expected, bored, dissatisfied, sour.

Later that night, he signaled his connections in Rio that the fake documents were required.

"We're moving to the States," he announced the next morning. "The day after tomorrow. Get your stuff ready."

Edward yelped.

"But—"

"No buts, boy. My decision is final. We're getting new lives. Two years here is more than enough."

"Quite right, Doc," Emmett intervened, his voice booming with enthusiasm more than his usual. "Will we have professions at last? I'm a bit sick of being a gardener and a nude savage. My man here may like to see me in a suit, huh?" He reached with his arm and wrapped Jasper's shoulders in his huge, bear-like embrace. "Maybe a pair of glasses on my nose; I could be an accountant or something."

"Oh, Em." Jasper shook his head and pecked a kiss on the broad shoulder plastered to his right cheek. "I'll be the accountant. You have to be a construction worker, come back home to us sweaty and dirty with your muscles pumped out. I could push you under the shower and shampoo your sticky hair and lather your body with thick foam up into every hidden orifice, every day." He pecked another kiss to the same shoulder.

"Uh, right, let's just make it a fitness instructor and forget about the dirt, 'kay?"

Carlisle listened to the exchange and nodded several times, quietly.

"You'll apply for any jobs you like. You've got identities with a clear past and decent education too. Ah, and also, I've got a separate house for you two, and one for me and Edward in the same neighborhood."

And it sounded great. During the past months, they'd become two distinct couples, which to all of them had started to seem logical. Only Carlisle was able to take proper care of Edward's special needs. Jasper could be a replacement, playing Master for an hour or two, but not always, not all the time. Edward wanted it, though; wanted it badly—to be under someone's command, to be treated like the Boy all the time. Jasper couldn't do that. Emmett was even slightly appalled by the idea. So, Carlisle had taken the position of a full-time dominant, and not unwillingly. Of course, those two would share a house.

Emmett and Jasper had fallen into a routine. They ate together, slept together, fucked like rabbits, fucked leisurely, fucked with passion, and, occasionally, fucked tenderly, which was as close as possible to making love. Until, one day, under the beautiful skies of Isle Esme, Emmett confessed to Jasper that he loved him. Since then, it _was_ making love, with rare, rough, pleasantly shattering exceptions. Carlisle often saw them bickering over insignificant stuff, resembling a real family, almost reaching the point of spitting in each other's faces, holding hands after and looking into magnetically attracted sets of glazed eyes, with tears brimming and love radiating blindingly.

They all boarded the chopper on the third day. None of them had a lot of baggage.

* * *

They had less than three months of peaceful lives in their new places. Two months and twenty-four days later, Carlisle got hit by a car on a rainy night. The driver had been sober, but inexperienced, lost control of the vehicle, and made a wrong turn. The slippery tires had crushed both Carlisle's legs against the asphalt, smashing bones and tissues into a deformed mess. Even the greatest of specialists couldn't do a fucking thing about it.

* * *

"Sir, please, Sir," Edward was pleading and Carlisle was annoyed. It was the first few hours after he had returned from the hospital. He was having hard times with the blasted wheelchair. He'd bumped against every protruding object in the hallway, then the living area and the bathroom. He wanted to pee, badly. Blood filled his mouth, and he realized he'd bitten his lip on the inside. "Let me help you, Sir," the boy kept insisting.

"Get out, Edward," Carlisle commanded. Edward obeyed, mumbling under his nose. He shut the bathroom door with a kick, leaving Carlisle alone with his biological needs.

Carlisle reached for the sink and grabbed at the cool porcelain. That helped, the wheelchair moved in the desired direction, and he managed to approach the toilet seat near enough. There were not more than ten inches from his nether parts to the aim. He unzipped his trousers and took out his cock, grabbed hold of it, and tried to lean a bit closer for an even better aim. Then he saw it clearly, he was actually going to pee all over himself before sending a streak down the toilet, if he tried it that way. He had to move his own body weight to the goddamned seat to pee, sitting, _like a goddamned woman. Shit_! But needs were needs; he swallowed his pride, shifted uncomfortably his bits out of his clothing, strained his muscles, and made the almost impossible move, sat on the toilet, and began to relieve his bladder. Then the hand that used the wall for leverage gave up and slipped, and he fell. Slouched between the toilet seat and the fucking deceptive wall tiles, pants around his hips and cock on display. The liquid was still leaking, over his clothes, over his last remains of self-esteem.

He didn't call for help. Edward found him, nevertheless, several minutes later. Of course, the boy would enter the bathroom after the suspiciously long time it took. The look of pity in those gentle eyes was Carlisle's defeat.

He was held in loving hands, brought to a comfortable seat, redressed, tucked under a blanket. He didn't utter a word. He ate what he was served, he drank some milk. His mind was working a thousand miles an hour. All that time later, he had reached the conclusion.

When he spoke for the first time after his … bathroom incident … he was absolutely sure. Determined. He gave one order and gave it in a firm voice.

"I want you to pack and leave first thing in the morning. Go stay at Jasper's until I arrange a new life for you. I don't need you here anymore."

* * *

Edward moved to New York. It took him years of random and not-so-random relationships to get to the right circles, but he managed to find himself a proper Dom, at last. Their arrangements were a little bizarre, but they worked just fine. Edward was protected, if not loved; he wasn't owned, but he received the necessary treatment. They didn't live together, but the Dom paid for Edward's nice condo, for any whim of supplies, for trips and vacations. Edward didn't feel like a gigolo, not most of the time.

Sometimes, at nights, when he was alone in his bed, he cried a little.

Nothing, absolutely nothing, could heal the gaping hole in his chest, the place where his _real_ Master's existence had been extorted. He called Jasper and Emmett on the phone every other week, or, as years passed, every month, to enquire about Carlisle's health and state of mind. There was that nurse, Rosalie, who settled to live in _their_ house at the beginning, and then, nothing new happened. The calls repeated the same scenario, _he's bad, he doesn't visit, he doesn't want us to visit, Rose takes care of him, no, he doesn't mention your name._

More years passed. Emmett's social media updates showcased the silver in his hair, the slouch in Jasper's shoulders, the first signs of the beginning of the autumn of their lives. Edward was suddenly afraid that one of them was going to _die_.

"I want you to do something for me, Jasper," he said over the phone one day. "Tell Carlisle I'm coming to visit. Tell him I'll die if I don't see him."

"Will you?" Jasper asked.

"What?"

"Die. Will you die if you don't see him?"

"No. Okay. Just tell him I'm desperate to see him one more time."

So, the arrangement was a fact.

"God, we missed you," Emmett was telling him; Emmett kissed him, Jasper kissed him too, then Carlisle and Rosalie came, and it was all a carousel, a whirlwind—Carlisle's cock, Jasper's ass, sex, more sex, abundant perfectness.

Edward was in a haze.

"Is anyone going to address the huge pink elephant in the room now?"

Trust Emmett to ruin it all.

"No, I'm leaving," Edward said. He jumped to his feet and went for his clothes, still huffing loudly and coming down from his high. "I … I don't know what I was thinking when I initiated this meeting."

The wheelchair wheezed somewhere behind his back. He stood still, half-dressed, and gulped. A hand snatched his wrist.

"Look at me."

For some reason, he was incapable of moving, of turning his eyes to Carlisle. This had been so, so stupid. Spreading salt over an open wound. Adding fuel to a raging fire. Spiking a dagger into a bleeding heart. He'd done it all to himself.

"Boy."

He couldn't resist _that_ voice, though. He turned around, at last.

"Sir." His knees gave up under their own volition. "Thank you for allowing me this one night. I can disappear from your life again."

Carlisle just stared at him. Somewhere in the background, Emmett coughed.

"Don't you want me to go now, Sir?"

Carlisle's hand reached out. It landed on Edward's cheek. A thumb stroked the protruding chin. Then the lower lip. His other hand ended up buried in Edward's hair.

Finally, a sound came from Carlisle's throat. Somewhere between a choking laughter and a wail, between hope and despair, between want and refusal, Carlisle wished to find his equilibrium and found himself incapable of making a decision.

The doorbell rang.

Jasper dressed in a rush and went to answer.

Everyone hurried to make themselves presentable.

Rosalie's voice sounded, hushed and stuttering.

Heels drummed, and she came closer.

"Carlisle, I apologize. I was a little theatrical. Let me take you home now."

She stood there, hands in her pockets.

Carlisle looked at her, his head tilted to the side.

"Apology accepted. You should've known by now that he obeyed my order when he left. Don't make me regret my honesty with you in the future." He used his hands to make a half-turn of the chair. "You're free for the night. Go visit your sister." She still stood there, unmoving. "Please," he added, softly.

A long, incredulous look and a loud huff later, Rosalie turned on her heels and left with a barked, "See you tomorrow."

"Come, Boy," Carlisle said after the door was closed behind the nurse. "Let's see how good you can be at steering this goddamned chair through the streets."

There were smiles on Jasper and Emmett's faces, of course. There was also the bewilderment in Edward's eyes. Carlisle took a moment to bask in his powers to surprise them once more.

"I missed you, Edward. Take me home."

Edward didn't wait a moment longer. He stood up, got hold of the two handlebars, and pushed.

* * *

The End


End file.
